A Good Morning
by Alis Volat Propris
Summary: So what Exactly constitutes a good morning to a wolf? Oneshot Wolf and Weasel


An: whilst watching a movie I stumbled upon the inspiration for this. Enjoy

Saitou had been enjoying his own moment of peace and quiet and contentment in the solitude of rest. His chest rose and fell easily as he slept peacefully on his bed, his breathing even and sound. The covers were light enough for the spring time weather not to be too stifling, but to be just the right warmth conducive for sleep. Even the sun it seemed wouldn't wake him this morning. He might actually achieve some state of rest aside from his workaholic tendencies. It appeared that even the wolf of Mibu could have a fresh start to the day. That was until one bouncy genki ninja girl crashed into his frame. Groaning from impact, a lazy yellow eye opened to glance into the pair of sparkling cerulean orbs, glowing from mirth. Her weight was a comfortable burden and he was fortunate she was so small, that he wouldn't retain bruises from her glomping escapades she seemed to so thoroughly enjoy.

"Good morning!" She replied, barely able to contain her glee.

He responded with a groan, turning over, sending the braided weasel flying off the bed with a shout. It wasn't very surprising given her bubbly personality that the girl was a morning person. However this did non mean that the girl couldn't be surprising. Far from it actually she managed to surprise him daily, in small and large feats. A thud and some swearing later, he felt a smug smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he heard her scuffling to her feet. He buried his head into the pillow. Until he was glomped again, but this time he had expected it.

"Wake up!" She yowled, complaining, as her hands wrapped their way around his sides, poking him.

He mock growled at her, burrowing himself deeper in the sheets. Truth be told, she was an excellent way to wake up in the morning, and he found he never tired of her enthusiasm. It was this Itachi that he had grown to love. While she was adorable, in and out of bed and house, he loved her passion and spirit. She was determined to get him up, whether he wanted to or not, and she was persistent enough to keep right on at it. It was that thought that made him smile in amusement. Perhaps that was it, why their relationship had lasted so long already. She never failed to amuse him.

"Saaaiiittoouuu!" She pouted, and here was where he needed to intercede before much pouting and tears were shed and he in more trouble than he could possibly imagine.

With close to god like speed, prompted by her pouting, he had her underneath him and the sheets and was nuzzling her neck before she could blink.

"Morning" he murmured gruffly, breath hot on her neck as he endulged himself in her creamy skin.

"Hajime! You're such a grouch in the morning!" she pouted. Normally she was alright once he acknowledged her presence and bid her a good morning, with some minor caresses. Sometimes he even got away with going back to bed, and bringing her with him, which never tantamounted to actual sleep. However the pout still clung to her heart shaped face and her eyes bore the threatening look of tears. Here, Saitou looked up into those ocean green eyes and paused in his administrations.

"Am not" He retorted, taking the opportunity to silence her protests with a fumbled kiss. She squirmed beneath him, knowing exactly what he was trying to do and hating every minute of it. The smug smirk stayed firmly in place as his tongue sought her own, in his morning greeting. She stopped squirming after awhile, hands wrapping themselves around his neck as those fingers caressed the hair on the back of his neck. Shivvering in the pleasure of her touch, he kissed her softly, breaking their contact to check the color of her eyes, knowing if they didn't talk about her pouting there would be trouble later. She was fairly easily readable, the color of her eyes and the expression on her face giving her away, but it was a quality he appreciated, as he was so fiercely guarded and protected. They were complimentary to each other, both in strengths and weaknesses. Blue shown fiercely amidst the green and her cheeks were flushed, lips pleasantly kiss swollen from their contact. Satisfied that he could still kiss her breathless he waited for what he knew would be what was bothering her. When that didn't come he growled at her.

"Out with it, Itachi" he said, yellow eyes bearing their typical serious expression.

"Out with what?" She pouted further, those swollen lips sinking as she looked away from him.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you" Saitou replied turning the both of them on their sides so he could tuck the pieces of bangs behind her ears to better see her eyes.

"Why would something be bothering me?" She asked, her voice laced with bitterness.

It seemed she never tired of pretending. Her games had been both a blessing and a curse in their relationship, but Saitou wasn't about to let the memories of worse times embitter him. It was childish sure, but she seemed to be amused through out them, so as long as she was content Saitou would play along. It was times like these though that her games would grate on his nerves. Both knew that something was wrong, but she was being particularly stubborn today in refusing to admit it. Had he forgotten something?

The thought was fairly preposterous as there was very little that slipped through the wolf's notice and guard when he had a mind to remembering. However if there was anyone that could make him second guess it was certainly the green eyed weasel whom lay in front of him. He sighed wrapping his arms around her and brought closer. His mind briefly retraced the date of today and went through the series of dates that could possibly hold significance to Misao. It wasn't her birthday anytime soon, nor their anniversary of any sort, even the monthly, bi yearly and yearly ones she insisted on celebrating. No one had died on today's date, so she couldn't be mourning the loss of a loved one. It wasn't a seasonal festival, or even a holiday. There shouldn't have been anything particularly special about the date, but here she was pouting and being obstinate. Ah well, obstinance deserved punishment ne?

Tracing his lips down her neck, he licked the space between her collar bone and neck, tongue dancing across her tender skin. Normally she loved that. Her tensed clenched arms rebuked him far better than any words she could have said. Placing a small kiss in the center of her collarbone, he brought his attention back to those pouting lips, and now jade and angry eyes.

"Well?" He asked, minorly irritated that she was irritated that he hadn't pursued the subject of her irritation and obvious lie about her being alright further. He had been enjoying his attention to her collarbone and couldn't continue until she'd said what was the matter. Now it was a state of urgency as her skin was practically crying out to be kissed and nourished.

"Well what?" She retorted, jade eyes snuffing out, as she stared down the wolf of Mibu. Saitou rose to rest his head on his elbows, looking at the obstinate weasel before him.

Saitou sighed, admitting defeat without actually doing so which was the closest Misao could hope for in terms of his defeat. Yellow eyes looked meakly upon the angry weasel, accepting that there was something wrong, and no amount of subtle prodding would make her tell him and allow him to get off the easy way.

"What seems to be bothering you Itachi?" Saitou asked delicately, cautiously bringing his arms around her, and carefully drawing her closer. He gave her room in case she decided she didn't want to be near him, figuring it was safer that way. She knew exactly what he was doing, and ignored the wiggling room he gave her, diving straight into his arms with a contentful sigh. She breathed deep his rich earthy smell, savoring the moment. He watched her, amusement still etched within those irritated amber eyes waiting for her reply.

"You didn't say Good morning back" She replied, ocean eyes glaring up at him with such reproach that he couldn't stop the laughter that escaped through his guard. She proceeded to poke him, glaring as he continued to chuckle. But really they both knew she wasn't completely irritated, after all she was smiling as well.

"I briefly recall muttering a Morning to you" Saitou said, lying back down on his bed hands behind his head as he stretched.

"Exactly. You mumbled it into the pillow" She pointed out, taking the opportunity to lay on top of him, green eyes still reproachful as they stared down at him.

"I mumbled it into your neck as I paid my homage" He replied amused. "You might have been a little bit distracted at the time to have noticed, Itachi." He replied.

Her weight was a welcome burden upon him, and he took the moment to once again tuck the escaping hairs behind her ear. She still blushed whenever he did that, and while Saitou wasn't exactly the most heartfelt man, he had to admit he still found the thought of her blushing at such a simple caress endearing, maybe even cute or quaint even. Ah the simple things of life. But now that she was so near to him and he was awake, and she was pressed so ardently against him he fund his desire for rest shifting to refocus itself on the feel of her curves, the light in her eyes and the way she was looking at him with such open admiration.

"It's not fair" She said suddenly, sitting up as she straddled him. He groaned at her shifting weight, particularly the way she was sitting right where she needed to be, and still talking instead of the alternatives they usually wound up interlaced in, in the mornings. It was typical for her to speak her thoughts aloud.

"Hmm.." He murmured, looking up, hands kneading into her hips, as his eyes flared with desire. While Saitou was a rather guarded person, his eyes when they were molten gave him away. Misao grinned, enjoying his discomfort.

"You always taste so good in the morning" she replied, hands fingering the knot of his sleeping yukata.

He smirked and assisted her in the task. It was most certainly a good morning.


End file.
